Mistaken identity
Mistaken identity '''is the First episode of RolePlay Wiki. Plot (Gwen): hello? (Ben): *Transform* Hi (Gwen): ben? (Ben): NO It's Trollface (Gwen): yeah very funny, we have a job to do! if you forgot (Ben): But i'm Rupture *transforms* Lets GO (Gwen): where? (Ben): IDK (Gwen): thats my point, i think whoever wants us dead is near here *taps foot* (Ben): k But i want you dead (Gwen): oh, so you weren't joking and your not ben (Ben): I said i'm Trollface yeah (Gwen): *fires at rupture* (Ben): i'm not rupture (gwen): then who are you? (ben): I'm .... eh em FireBlast Wait it was heatblast (Gwen):your not fooling me *crosses arms* (ben): No *Turns around and says something* (Gwen): i dont want to hurt you (ben): k (Gwen): So just walk away (Ben): K *walks away* (gwen): that was easy..... Then Trollface appears (Trollface): Hi I want to kill you (Gwen): Why? (Trollface): I'm trollface And who was that other Trollface i saw? (Gwen): no who are you! (Trollface): Trollface And that other guy WAS? Who? (Gwen): no that character isnt real, alien shapeshifter person (trollface): It is *gets shoot by a laser* (ben): Hi (Gwen): ben? about time is kevin here? or just you? (Ben): Just me and Trollface *Shoots trollface* (Gwen):a little harsh? (Eon): Hi (gwen): not you! you know what would make this day perfect! (Vilgax): Me? (Gwen): NO! but this out of hand you know i dare you! IF MICHAEL MORNINGSTAR IS HERE PLEASE COME OUT TO GLOAT (charmcaster): we'll im here (Darkstar):He is not here but i am (gwen): i knew it (charmcaster): ugh, why do i even attempt to destroy you, when people like him are here? (Gwen): *chuckles* (charmcaster): it isnt funny (ben): oppan Wierd style (Gwen): ben this isnt the time these people are here and we need to defeat them (ben): why? (gwen): uhh they're villains (charmcaster): thats your opinion *shuffles away from darkstar* (ben): Okey *transforms* Grey matter!!! (Gwen): really? ben! ugh just try and take out vilgax (ben): *transforms* Nanomech !!! (gwen): ahh better (ben): Okey (gwen): ill take out charmcaster and her boyfriend (charmcaster): HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND *growls* (EON): and Me? (gwen): umm, ben can get you as well really none of you except vilgax scare me (charmcaster): i can change that! *laughs* Eon teleports out (gwen): ok so our job is easier well ben's job is easier ok you two (points to charmcaster and darkstar) call a doctor in advance (charmcaster): i have an idea, why dont i just go so i dont have to talk to him *looks at darkstar* Vilgax runs away (chamcaster): ok so just 2 against 2 (ben): I take darkstar (gwen): good and ill take charmcaster (ben): *transforms* Way Big! (gwen): *fires at charmcaster* (ben): *steps on Darkstar* need Help gwen? (Gwen): umm im good (Charmcaster): uhh that wont work tennyson (ben): *steps on Charmcaster* (gwen): Ben! (ben): Sorry (charmcaster): *lifts up foot* like i said it wont work! (darkstar): *Lifts up foot* (charmcaster): aww!!! (Darkstar): Like i said it wont wor... I wanted to say that (Gwen): well you missed! *sticks out tounge* ben! finally (Ben): what happend here? (darkstar and charmcaster): DONT SAY IT! (Ben): sighs again what about Albedo (Gwen): i dont know Kevin comes in the room (charmcaster): oh...... (Kevin): Hey! darkStar! (charmcaster): YOU DONT SAY IT EITHER! *grumbles* (gwen): we outnumber you two (Ben): *turns into Goop* (charmcaster): but we're more powerful than you not that im with him we just happen to be in the same area (darkstar): Crazy! *Runs away* (Albedo): Hi darkstar (charmcaster): MICHAEL COME BACK I NEED HELP! *screams* (Goop):Surender! (gwen): what he said (charmcaster): are you gonna make me? (Me): We have to end (gwen): *steps back8 go ahead ben (what?) (Goop): *Tackes DarkStar* (charmcaster): yeah well goodluck with that im gonna just walk away (albedo): Bye! (charmcaster): bye red ben person Albedo runs away (Kevin):CharmCaster! i thought you were gone (charmcaster): gone where? you cant get rid of me ben and Gwen Walk away (Charmcaster): *sighs* michael, maybe we should.......work together? THE END Kevin: dien't Ghost freak get rid of you? THE END (charmcaster): him no, he just lied to you (gwen): so he is evil? (Charmcaster): Yap '''THE END